pt_rp_survive_the_horrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Roggiano
"I'll never let them go. Never..." Roggiano, or Rogg for short, is the trap and self-proclaimed mascot of Phantom Troupe. Although he was a bit of a later addition to the clan, he was already familiar with many of the members inside it, particularly with Impulse and Yami. Appearance Rogg is a 5'1" (155~ cm) male who has long, layered, dark blue hair and black eyes. The shape of his body is also slender, cute, and feminine. The shoulders, the arms, the legs, the waist, everything is as one might expect from a thin, small, feminine, stereotypical Asian girl. From the back, it would be impossible to tell that he is a boy. It would have been the same for the front if it weren't for the lack of a chest though even then, it would still be difficult to tell with Rogg's standard attire. Now, due to Rogg's otaku nature, he tends to wear a set of clothes that reflects both his love of impossibly cute anime girls and a desire to be one. It consists of two arm sleeves banded above. The upper part that's banded is of a grey-ish blue color and the rest is of a navy blue color. On both ends are frills. Then, he has a dress consisting mostly of navy blue that goes all the way down his knees and ending with frills. For the upper half, it also has a spike-rigged seam connected by a coulple of buttons. Over the dress, he wears a shoulderless-cropped jacket, mainly grey-ish blue and outlined in white, with a frilly collar. For the legs, he wears black, over-knee socks and a pair of navy blue, low-heeled boots laced with intricate white patterns. Also, as a token of his past, he wears a ribbon on the left side of his head. Personality Rogg's appears to be a playful, child-like, and kind soul to most he meets. He often enjoys taking the role of Phantom Troupe's self-proclaimed, adorable mascot and loves to help out his friends in every way possible. However, despite a desire to help anyone he comes across, Rogg knows that there is bound to be more darkness in people's hearts than light. As such, he has learned to remain cautious around strangers as a precaution to prevent himself from getting hurt. Yet, all this is thrown out the window when he is faced with something cute and adorable of the 2-D world. This was to the point where he internalized it within himself and started to crossdress. This is an obession that pretty much everyone else in Phantom Troupe knows about and tries to avoid whenever dealing with Rogg. They have also put up, thus far, with the fact that he likes to crossdress to be as close to his cute anime girls as possible. However, there happens to be a dark side to Rogg that is even more uncontrollable than his cute-obsession: an obsessiveness with its members. Although only a very small and hidden part of Rogg, it can grow to be a type of personality that many people consider a "yandere" type. This way, should he go down this twisted path, is the only way Rogg would ever "betray" Phantom Troupe. Fears Rogg's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness: the people he loves. Whereas every other person in the world goes unnoticed in his eyes, his friends in Phantom Troupe is his entire world. He is afraid of losing them, he is afraid of being rejected by them. He fears any harm that would come to them, to the point where he would sacrifice himself before letting them get hurt. The thought of failing their expectations, even if they didn't have any for him, is too much to bear for Rogg. Truly, each of Rogg's deepest fears are all related to Phantom Troupe and its members. History For the most part, in Rogg's childhood, everything seemed normal. Aside from a growing obsession with the 2D anime world and a crossdressing habit that started roughly in the middle of elementary school, nothing appeared wrong with him. He made sure to hide these habits too. That was why he was confused when he had difficulty making friends. Fourth grade passed, fifth grade passed, sixth grade passed. The latter years in elementary school and not a single person was his friend. It wasn't that they didn't want to though. They simply couldn't remember him. This kept Rogg in confusion and made him grow anxious whenever he was dealing with other kids. For a long time, he dismissed this and told no one. Eventually, he thought of telling his parents though on that day he came home, his parents were murdered. Come middle school, Rogg was sent to live with one of his aunts and uncles. They couldn't remember him at all other than the fact that he existed and took advantage of this to begin permanently crossdressing. At the same time, he was developing type of Chuunibyoi or "eighth grade syndrome." He thought he was a special entity, completely different from humanity. However, he never showed this and simply appeared and acted like a normal girl to hide that he was a Chuuni and a boy. For the next two years, life went steadily. Come high school, Rogg came to realize that his Chuuni tendencies were actually true to an extent. After a certain incident, he came to realize that the reason for his existence being constantly forgotten was a Power. Despite being used to hide secrets, this one still unnerved him. The following year, due to a growing unstable mentality, Rogg ran away from his aunt and uncle. He refused to be caught and began to use his Power to ensure a vague existence in society. Over the following years, while constantly hopping around cities and countries, Rogg tested his Power, finding its uses and limitations, while exploring his hobbies. Eventually, he stumbled upon other Powers users. Most of them also forgot his existence after brief interactions but there were two who managed to remember Rogg even after the use of Phantom Memories. That was why when they established their clan, they sent an invitation to Rogg, even if they only vaguely remembered him. Since then, Rogg became a part of Phantom Troupe. Power Phantom Memories This is Rogg's unique ability in manipulating memories. However, there are certain restrictions on what memories he can manipulate and when he can manipulate them. The most important part is the memory that Rogg wants to manipulate has to be vague within the person's mind of whom he's trying to manipulate the memories from. This means that if something is not as well remembered, then Rogg is able to alter the memory. There is a special case to this: if Rogg is trying to manipulate the memories of a a person with powers, then they are capable of resisting the more mental awareness they have. If they have lower mental awareness, then they are just as easily manipulitable as a normal person. If they have high mental awareness, then Rogg will have to get them at a time when their consciousness is distracted, such as if they are asleep or knocked out. Now, the memories that he is allowed to manipulate with this power are those associated with a person or memories associated with an action that is associated with said person. This also means he cannot create a memory to be associated with a person. For example, Rogg can manipulate a child's memories and make him think that his father has taken him fishing despite the fact that he has not if his father has ever even brought up fishing to his son or that he fishes often. On the otherhand, Rogg cannot create the memory that the son has gone fishing with his father if his father has never brought up the subject of fishing or at least to his son's knowledge. As for when he can manipulate memories, it all depends on who is Rogg's target for the memory manipulation and what memory will be manipulated. If Rogg wants to manipulate a specific person's memory, then Rogg needs to either see the person or hear the person when he wants to manipulate the person's memory. If Rogg wants to manipulate the memory of a person in the heads of multiple people, then Rogg needs to be in physical contact with the person. This also means that if Rogg wants to manipulate any memories attatched to him, then he can do so whenever he wants provided the fact that the memories attatched to him are vague enough. In the case, of manipulating a memory across multiple people, Rogg will only affect those who don't remember the memory as well. On the other hand, if others were to remember the memory well enough, then they will remain unaffected. Rogg can also single out people as to who will not be affected by his power. For example, since he does not want members of Phantom Troupe to forget his actions and his existence, Rogg makes sure that whenever he manipulates memories concerning himself Phantom Troupe is unaffected by it. Relationships Impulse: One of Rogg's closest friends in PT. Due to their earliest interactions, Rogg came to look up to IC as a mentor and as a role model. He also ended up forming a crush on IC. However, Rogg tends to exaggerate his affection for him and, during those moments, ends up being ignored or avoided by IC. Char: A good friend of Rogg despite his slight concern about her mad scientist aspect. One thing that has really binded them together over the years was discussion of battle theory. Recently, Rogg has been trying his best to demonstrate the wonderful nature of chibis to Char. Ashi Kabi: (Can't say anything yet due to lack of information on Ashi's page.) Leeroy Jenkins: Despite Leeroy's eccentric ways, he remains a good friend of Rogg. While there are hardly any similarities between the two, their differences keep them interested in one another and is what bind them together. Also, both are known to roleplay every once and a while as a master and servant, with Leeroy being the master and Rogg being the servant. God Slayer: (Can't say anything yet due to lack of information on GS's page.) Phil: A friend of Rogg who also is considered his kouhai. Rogg tends to think of him as an adorable little sibling and tends to act in a caring fashion towards him. Yami: In the early days of PT, Rogg and Yami were fairly likely to interact. As of recently, both rarely speak to each other though not because of bad terms. There was simply not much reason for the two to do so. Bambi: A friend of Rogg who once belonged in PT. Despite her leave, he still thinks highly of her and still considers her as part of PT. She was known to have enjoyed a story Rogg once came up with. Azure: A previous member of PT who Rogg rarely interacted with. He was one of the few, however, who Rogg knew before PT was ever established. Trivia -In Rogg's eyes, chibis are the ultimate and greatest existence, period. : -If there were ever any chibi forms of PT members, Rogg claimed he would never, ever, ever, ever stop hugging them. -Because Rogg is a trap and most people mistaken him for a girl, he can easily manipulate their memories to where their meeting never happened and that he doesn't exist (to them) because their memory is tied to meeting a girl, not a guy which creates an ambiguity as to whether or not they really met Rogg. -Rogg started off wearing a wig while crossdressing. However, he eventually had long enough hair to where he no longer needed one. -He is, as what the general public might call, an Otaku. -He has tried, on several attempts, to snuggle with Impulse. : -All of them failed but he still hasn't given up. -Rogg is constantly eating sweet potato fries whenever he can get his hands on them. -Due to whatever cause, most likely an extreme metabolysm, regardless of what or how much Rogg eats, he manages to remain a very girlish figure fit for his crossdressing life-style. : -However, he's worried that when he reaches 30, that metabolysm will go away. That's why he recently began to keep a consistant diet and eating schedule. -Rogg often loves acting out certain character stereotypes in anime, mainly those of the female tsundere variety. -Rogg has the desire to one day make Impulse a trap. -He absolutely loves frills and, under most circumstances, will not wear a set of clothes if it does not have frills. -One can say that Rogg belongs to the gender known as "Hideyoshi " though the only ones who acknowledge this are the ones who also watch anime. : -Regardless of whether one acknowledges it or not, strangely enough his voice can range as much as a Hideyoshi though he prefers using the female voice range. -After years of practice, Rogg has successfully gotten into an instictive-like habit of posing, moving, and reacting like a girl. -Rogg continuously denies that he had Chuunibyoi (eighth grade syndrome) -During Leeroy and Rogg's roleplay, Rogg wears some variation of a frilly maid uniform. He currently has 37 of thise maid uniforms for such an occasion. Category:Characters